das_schicksal_mittelerdesfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fis
Kategorie:PC Kategorie:Zwerge Kategorie:Zwerge Erebors Aussehen: Ehemals ein stattlicher, junger Zwerg aus reichem Hause ist Fis, gezeichnet durch seine Flucht und die Entbehrungen, nun abgemagert und ausgezehrt. Sein Lederwams und das Kettenhemd sind in miserablem Zustand, der Mantel und die Felle sind zerrissen und oft geflickt und einen Helm besitzt er schon lange nicht mehr. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte ist von einer Brandwunde verunstaltet die ihm auch das linke Auge zerstörte, was blieb verdeckt er mit einem Stück Stoff, dass er sich um den Kopf band. Seine langen, dunkelbraunen Haare hat er zu einem Zopf nach hinten gebunden, damit sie ihn im Kampf nicht stören. Das einzige gepflegte an ihm ist sein Bart, welcher er in drei Zöpfe geflochten und unter den Gürtel gesteckt hat. Sein etwa 1,46 großer Körper ist von vielen kleinen und großen Narben übersät und dunkel von Schmutz. Auf seinem rechten Arm trägt er ein schwarzes Tattoo in Form einer doppelschneidigen Axt als Erinnerung an seinen Vater. Charakter: Fis, früher ein fröhlicher und ausgelassener Zwerg, ist jetzt ein schweigsamer und eher grimmiger Zeitgenosse. Durch viele Verluste und Entbehrungen wirkt er kalt und abgehärtet und doch neigt er dazu unangebrachte Witze von sich zu geben. Bevor er eine Entscheidung trifft denkt er sorgfältig darüber nach und wägt verschiedene Möglichkeiten ab. Er scheut sich nicht davor anderen zu helfen und ist auch immer für einen Kampf zu haben, doch er handelt nie leichtfertig. Ausrüstung: -Eine kurze Axt mit hölzernem Schaft, der schon mehrfach ausgebessert und verstärkt wurde (sowohl Werkzeug als auch Waffe) -Ein leichtes einhändiges Schwert an einem Lederriemen über seiner Schulter -ein Beutel mit einigen wenigen Münzen -ein selbstgebauter Bogen mit vier Pfeilen -ein kurzes Messer in seinem Stiefel -Eine halbe Halskette an einer Schnur unter seiner Kleidung -Pfeife ohne Pfeifenkraut Fertigkeiten: +Überlebenskünstler: Durch die vielen Abenteuer und Gefahren die er durchgestanden hat ist er zäh geworden und hat sich viele Dinge beigebracht oder lernte sich notdürftig. +kennt Stärken und Schwächen verschiedenster Kreaturen +handwerklich begabt +handelt selten unbedacht Spricht Khudzdul und Westron, sowie gebrochenes Sindarin -durch sein Aussehen und sein Misstrauen Fremden gegenüber findet er nur schlecht Anschluss. -ist einem guten Bier nie abgeneigt (trinkt auch mal über den Durst) -weiß nur wenig über die Vorkommnisse der letzten Monate/Jahre -liebt seinen Bart über alles -wird vom Orkhäuptling aus den Nebelbergen gesucht da er sich dessen Zorn eingehandelt hat. (Ist mit der Geschichte einer Elbin verwoben, doch diese hebe ich mir für ein anderes mal auf) Geschichte: Seine Kindheit verbrachte Fis in den Eisenbergen, wo er lernte Waffen zu schmieden und zu gebrauchen. Sein Vater war für ihn sein größtes Vorbild und ein Held in den Augen des Kindes, doch er starb bei einem Überfall der Orks auf einen Handelskonvoi, dem sein Vater als Wächter zugeteilt war. Geplagt durch dieses Unglück reisten er und seine Mutter zum Erebor wo Fis Soldat wurde. Er war ein hervorragender Krieger und schon bald stieg er in den Rängen weiter auf. Durch sein fröhliches Gemüt fand er schnell viele neue Freunde und lernte sein neues Zuhause zu lieben, doch seine Mutter sehnte sich oft nach den Eisenbergen zurück die sie verlassen hatten. Ein Jahr vor der Niederlage der Zwerge gegen Khamul verlor er sein linkes Auge bei einem Unfall in den Schmieden worauf er aus der Armee austrat und anfing zu trinken. Fröhlichere Zeiten Fis duckte sich unter dem ersten Hieb weg der seinen Hals hätte treffen sollen und parierte den nächsten mit der flachen Seite seiner Klinge. "Du lernst dazu Helsk...", Fis machte einen Ausfallschritt und deutete einen Schlag gegen den Kopf seines Gegners an, der darauf hin seinen Schild hochriss, "...doch deine Verteidigung lässt immer noch zu wünschen übrig", Fis lachte und riss die Klinge im letzten Moment nach unten. Helsk durchschaute die Finte zu spät, er schaffte es nicht mehr den Schild zwischen sich und Fis' Klinge zu bringen, der ihm sein Übungsschwert zwischen die Rippen stieß. Laut keuchend sackte Helsk im Sand zusammen und hielt sich die Brust. "Komm schon Helsk, du lässt nach.", Fis lachte und stieß ihn mit dem Übungsschwert in den Sand, Helsk streckte lachend seine Arme aus: "Vielleicht lasse ich dich auch nur gewinnen?" "Du meinst du lässt mich zehn mal hintereinander gewinnen?", Fis reichte ihm seinen Arm um ihm aufzuhelfen und Helsk zog ihn zu sich in den Sand, lachend blieben sie einige Zeit liegen. "Helsk, seit ich im Erebor bin bist du wie ein Bruder für mich, doch du brauchst mich nicht zu schonen wenn wir kämpfen." "Du meinst ich schone dich weil du mir was bedeutest?", lachend klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter, "Testen wir das heute Abend im "Lachenden Bock" bei einem guten Bier" "...oder mehreren! Ich bin dabei.", Fis hob die Waffen auf und reichte Helsk seine. "Dann bis heute Abend." "Bis heute Abend." Einen Händedruck später war Fis auf dem Weg in die Schmieden, er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Der große Torbogen vor ihm war mit Zwergenrunen und Intarsien verziert, er zeigte Zwerge die Klingen schmiedeten oder Brustplatten und Helme für Thrors Arkengarde anfertigten. Fis betrat die Halle hinter dem Bogen, heiße Luft erfüllte den Raum und das Klingen von Metall auf Metall war zu hören, er fand sich auf einem Sims hoch über dem Boden der Halle, rechts und links führten Treppen nach unten. Mitten in der Halle stand ein riesiger Hochofen in dem flüssiges Eisen brodelte und aus vielen kleinen Öffnungen in den Wänden des Ofens züngelten Flammen. In alle vier Seiten waren steinerne Schotte eingebaut aus denen der Schmied bei bedarf flüssiges Eisen in eine Gussform füllen konnte. Rings um diese Schotte standen je drei Zwerge die jeder auf einen Amboss einschlugen. Hoch über dem flüssigen Eisen des Kessels führte eine Lorenbahn von der einen Seite der Halle zur anderen, wenn eine volle Lore über die Bahn fuhr, wurde sie von zwei Zwergen gestoppt und der Inhalt in den Hochofen gekippt. Die noch festen Erzbrocken trieben noch ein wenig auf dem flüssigen Metall bevor sie schmolzen und zu einem Teil der glühenden Flüssigkeit wurden. Fis riss sich von dem Anblick los und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten, am Fuße der Treppe entsprang der Kanal, der einmal quer durch die Halle floss, sich vor dem Hochofen spaltete und um ihn herum führte, wo er dann wieder in der gegenüberliegenden Wand verschwand. In dem Kanal floss eiskaltes Gletscherwasser in dem die Zwerge ihre Waffen abkühlen konnten sobald sie fertig waren. Bei jedem menschlichen Schmied würde das Metall zerspringen da das glühende Metall sich im kalten Wasser schlagartig zusammenzieht und zerbricht, doch die Schmiedemeister der Zwerge haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden den Effekt für sich zu nutzen, ihr Metall wird dadurch extrem stabil, bleibt aber flexibel. Fis überquerte den Kanal und trat an den Amboss eines stämmigen Zwerges mit rotem Bart und einer metallenen Schürze, er hielt einen gewaltigen Hammer in der Hand mit dem er ein grobes Stück Metall bearbeitete, der Klingenrohling glühte in hellen Orange- und Rottönen, jedes mal wenn der Hammer auf das Metall traf leuchtete die Stelle hell auf und Funken sprühten gegen den Schutz des Schmiedes. "Grizar?", fragte Fis, die Augen fasziniert auf das rohe stück Metall gerichtet. "Das bin ich", bestätigte der Schmied, wuchtete den Hammer über seine Schulter und blickte auf. Sein Gesicht war von der Hitze gerötet und der Bart an vielen Stellen angesengt, "was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er, seine Augen musterten Fis neugierig, "Kenne ich dich?" Fis kramte einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche: "Nein, du kennst mich nicht, aber du kanntest meinen Vater, Fesai, Krieger der Eisenberge und dein Waffenbruder", Fis hielt ihm den Zettel hin, "Das hier dürfte dir vertraut vorkommen, ich bitte dich darum es mir anzufertigen, als Andenken an meinen Vater." Die Kohlezeichnung auf dem vergilbten Pergament zeigte ein kurzes Schwert, verziert mit zwergischen Runen auf Parierstange und Knauf, sowie einen Gurt mit dem man die Klinge über der Schulter tragen konnte. Grizar betrachtete die Zeichnung lange schweigend, dann sagte er: "Ja, diese Klinge haben ich und dein Vater entworfen, sie war für ihn vorgesehen, möge er in Mandos Hallen ruhen. Es ist nur rechtens, dass sein Sohn sie in Zukunft trägt." Auf einmal erfüllte ein kreischen die Halle, das Schleifen von Metall auf Metall, dann ein Ruf: "Die Lore, Vorsicht!" Fis blickte auf und sah eine volle Lore auf die beiden Zwerge an der Entladestation zufahren, ihr fehlte das rechte hintere Rad, es schien sich gelöst zu haben. Einer der beiden Zwerge auf der Plattform zog einen Hebel um den Bremsmechanismus auszulösen. Mit einem lauten Aufschlag brach das schleifende Geräusch ab und einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, alle blickten jetzt auf zu der Lore und sahen wie sie sich langsam neigte um dann über den Rand der Bahn zu kippen. Wie in Zeitlupe fiel der Wagen und landete mit einem dumpfen Ton im Hochofen. Heißes Metall schwappte aus der Öffnung, hunderte Grad heißes Eisen verteilte sich in der Halle, floss in den Kanal und brachte das Gletscherwasser zischend zum kochen, Wasserdampf breitete sich in der Halle aus und waberte durch die Luft. Ein Zwerg auf der anderen Seite der Halle schrie au, als das flüssige Metall über seine Füße floss und den Boden immer mehr erhitzte, doch Fis nahm das alles nicht wahr. Während die Lore fiel hatte er versucht Abstand zwischen sich und den Ausguss zu bringen an dem er stand, dabei hatte er sich in einer Kette verfangen, war mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen und hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Sein Kopf schmerzte als würde Aule dort eine Esse anfachen, was war nur los mit ihm? Wie war er hier hergekommen? Vorsichtig versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen, irgendwas stimmte nicht, er betaste seinen Kopf, ein dicker Verband war um seinen Kopf gewickelt. Er blickte sich um, das Zimmer in dem er lag war klein und es gab keine Möbel außer dem Bett auf dem er lag. Dem Geruch nach Krankheit und Tod zu urteilen befand er sich bei einem Heiler doch warum? Plötzlich betrat ein Zwerg mit rotem Bart den Raum, gefolgt von... "Helsk, was..?" "Fis, beruhige dich, du hast einiges durchgemacht in der Schmiede.", sagte der andere Zwerg. Diese Stimme habe ich doch schonmal gehört. Die Erinnerungen kamen alle auf einen Schlag, die Schmiede, die fallende Lore und dann diese Hitze. "Ich erinnere mich, dass ich gefallen bin nachdem die Lore gekippt ist." "Ja", antwortete Helsk, "du wolltest unbedingt den Boden küssen." Fis konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, dann blickte er zu Grizar: "Was ist dann passiert?" "Wir fanden dich über einem der Abflüsse, dein Kopf lag über erkaltendem Metall, die Heiler haben getan was sie konnten, aber..." "Du wirst ein schönes Andenken davontragen.", Helsk deutete auf den Verband um Fis Kopf. "Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" "Fast drei Tage", antwortete Grizar, "es hat dich hart erwischt." "Drei Tage? Oh, Mann." "Naja, während du hier herumlagst und dich ausgeruht hast, waren wir fleißig. Grizar!" Grizar reichte ihm ein in Leder gehülltes Bündel: "Wir haben hier etwas für dich, es wird dir gefallen." Fis wickelte den Gegenstand aus und traute seinen Augen nicht: "Das habt ihr in den drei Tagen gemacht? Es ist schöner als auf der Zeichnung." "Wir haben uns Mühe gegeben, immerhin hatten wir drei Tage Zeit.", Grizar lächelte, "Es währe deinem Vater würdig." "Lasst es mich testen", Fis wollte aufstehen, doch Helsk drückte ihn zurück ins Bett, "Vorsicht, pass auf dein Auge auf. Der Heiler meinte du sollst es schonen und erst einmal liegen bleiben!" "Mein Auge? Was ist mit meinem Auge?", fragend blickte Fis die beiden an und Helsk blickte betreten zu Boden. "Fis", sagte Grizar leise, "dein Auge... dein Auge hat den Unfall nicht überstanden, du wirst auf dem linken Auge nicht mehr sehen können." Keuchend sackte Fis in sich zusammen. Mein Auge zerstört? Ich kann mit meinem Auge nichts mehr sehen? So überlebte er die Schlacht, er floh aus dem Erebor und irrte lange verloren im Düsterwald umher, bis er von einer Elbin gefunden wurde die ihn auf einer Lichtung voller toter Spinnen vorfand. Schatten im Düsterwald Er wusste nicht mehr, ob es Tag oder Nacht war und wie lange er schon in diesem Wald umherirrte konnte er nicht sagen: waren es Wochen, Monate oder sogar Jahre? Irgendwann war er an eine Stelle gekommen an der die alte und überwachsene Straße durch den Wald einfach aufhörte, er hatte sich umgedreht und bemerkt, dass er gar nicht der Straße folgte, sondern einem schmalen Tal, welches von Bäumen überwachsen war. Die vermeintliche Straße bestand nur aus Blättern, Moos und Wurzeln, nicht mehr aus den flachen Steinen auf denen er zuvor gewandert war. Wie hatte er es nur nicht bemerken können? War er so abgelenkt gewesen, dass er nicht mal dem Weg folgen konnte? Hastig war er durch das Tal zurückgelaufen, doch auch auf dieser Seite gab es keine Straße, nur Wald, dunklen, angsteinflößenden Wald. Stunden um Stunden war er umhergeirrt, hatte geschlafen und war weiter gelaufen, irgendwann hatte er angefangen die Bäume zu beschimpfen, sie zu bespucken und mit der Axt auf sie einzuschlagen, doch er hatte schnell damit aufgehört, es kam ihm so vor als würden sie ihn umkreisen und sich zu ihm herabbeugen. Aus lauter Angst hatte er die Axt wieder unter den Gürtel geschoben und war weitergelaufen. Verzweifelt setzte er sich auf den moosbedeckten Boden griff nach der Flasche in seinem Beutel und betrachtete sie. Er hatte sie sich für einen Moment der Freude aufgehoben, hatte immer daran geglaubt den Wald zu verlassen, doch je länger er die Flasche betrachtete desto sicherer wurde er, dass er diesen verfluchten Wald nie wieder verlassen würde. Er setzte die Flasche an die Lippen und leerte sie in drei kräftigen Zügen, sofort merkte er wie ihm das kräftige Zwergenbier zu Kopf stieg und seine Sinne vernebelte, endlich konnte er die Angst nicht mehr spüren, da merkte er wie einer der Bäume sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegte. Aus Wut auf diesen verdammten Wald griff er nach der Flasche und warf sie gegen den Baum. Doch statt einem Klirren vom zerbrechen der Flasche hörte er einen dumpfen Aufprall und ein wütendes ZYischeln. Er blinzelte zweimal und erst jetzt erkannte er die riesige Spinne die er für einen Baum gehalten hatte, er hatte ihr die Fasche direkt auf eines ihrer acht Augen geworfen. Blitzschnell sprang er auf und zückte das Schwert, wo kam diese Spinne auf einmal her? Durch seine hastige Bewegung wurde ihm schwindelig und er musste sich zusammenreißen um die Waffe ruhig zu halten. Die riesige Spinne dagegen schien sich schon auf ihr Mahl zu freuen, denn ihre Augen blitzten im Dunkeln der Bäume gierig auf, immer näher kam sie dem Zwerg, unbeeindruckt von der kurzen Klinge die er vor sich hielt. Als sie nur noch einen Schritt entfernt war rammte ihr Fis die Klinge ohne zu zögern mitten in das geöffnete Maul. Dunkles Blut spritzte über seinen Arm und er musste sich nun endlich übergeben während die Spinne sich zischend zusammenrollte und starb. Immer noch benommen vom Alkohol wischte er die Klinge an der Toten Spinne ab und blickte sich um. Von überall starrten ihn rote leuchtende Augen an, einen wütenden Fluch ausstoßend drehte er sich um, verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete im Dreck. Da begann der Wald um ihn herum zu knistern und zu knacken als würden die Bäume vom Sturm entwurzelt, schnell griff er nach dem Schwert und rappelte sich auf, ohne sich umzublicken rannte er los, einfach in den Wald. Er wusste nicht wie lange er so gerannt war, doch das Knacken der Äste über und hinter ihm war nicht leiser geworden als er die kleine Lichtung erreichte. Sie lag auf einem sanften Hügel und war umgeben von großen Felsbrocken zwischen denen er nun entlang rannte. Oben auf der Spitze des Hügels drehte er sich um und blickte zurück, der Wald rauschte unter der Bewegung der vielen Spinnen die ihm folgten. Als die erste Spinne über die Felsen kletterte zog er seine Axt aus dem Gürtel und nahm sie in die linke Hand. Schon kletterten mehr und mehr Spinnen über die Felsen und stürmten auf ihn zu. Die erste Spinne die bei ihm ankam sprang auf ihn zu und schnappte mit den Vorderbeinen nach ihm, Fis aber duckte sich und trat einen Schritt nach vorne, wobei er der Kreatur mit dem Schwert den Bauch aufschlitzte, zuckend krachte sie hinter ihm zu Boden. Blut spritzte über die Lichtung und färbte das Moos auf den Felsen dunkelrot. Der nächsten spaltete er mit seiner Axt den Kopf in zwei Hälften als ihm ein brennender Schmerz durch die Schulter fuhr, das Schwert fiel ihm aus der Hand als der Arm taub wurde und ihm nicht mehr gehorchte, schnell drehte er sich um und erkannte eine gewaltige Spinne die gerade ein zweites Mal mit ihrem Stachel auf ihn zielte, da warf er sich zu Boden und rollte sich zur Seite wo der der Spinne zwei ihrer Beine abschlug, als sie vor ihm zusammenbrach schlug er ihr auch die anderen ab und spaltete ihr zum Schluss den Schädel. Die restlichen Spinnen zögerten daraufhin, was ihm Zeit verschaffte zwei weiteren den gar aus zu machen. Wie viele Spinnen er getötet hatte wusste er nicht, doch er merkte, dass die anderen langsam verschwanden er blickte sich um, der Hügel war übersähet von Spinnen oder dem was von ihnen übrig war. Er wischte sich das dunkle Blut aus dem Gesicht und merkte, dass er keine Waffe mehr hatte, das Messer steckte hinten in einer Spinne die gerade über die Felsen fliehen wollte, zu weit weg um es zu erreichen. Aus Wut und Verzweiflung stürzte er sich mit dem Schrei "Khazad ai-menu!" auf den Lippen auf die letzte Spinne die nicht geflüchtet war, unbewaffnet wie er war wusste er, dass er wenig Chancen auf Erfolg hatte, doch das war ihm egal, er würde jetzt nicht aufgeben. Plötzlich hörte er ein Sirren und einen kurzer Aufprall folgte, dann sackte die Spinne vor ihm zu Boden, einen grün gefiederten Pfeil in der erleichtert sackte er auf die Knie, dann wurde alles um ihn dunkel. Sie heilte ihm und pflegte ihn gesund, von ihr erfuhr er von der Niederlage Thranduils im Düsterwald und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg nach Eriador. Über das was dann geschah hat er mit niemandem gesprochen, denn als er aus den Bergen herabstieg war er allein, von der Elbin die ihm das Leben rettete blieb ihm nur diese Kette als Andenken. In einer heruntergekommenen Taverne in Bree: "Und was darf es für sie sein?", fragte der Wirt grimmig und blickte auf die blitzende Klinge auf dem Tisch. "Brot, Käse und ein Starkes Bier wenns recht is'!", verlangte Fis und ließ seinen Blick langsam über die Gäste schweifen, immer darauf bedacht keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Der Raum war voll vom Rauch der Pfeifen von vier Hobbits die neben dem Tresen saßen und sich laut über ihre Frauen unterhielten, anscheinend meinte der beleibteste der drei mit der dümmsten Frau im Auenland zusammen zu sein, was die anderen mit lautem Lachen bestätigten. In der anderen Ecke, nahe dem Fenster saßen zwei Menschen mit dunklen Rüstungen und dem Symbol der weißen Hand darauf und unterhielten sich mit einem dritten vom Tisch daneben über eine Widerstandsgruppe die sich in Fornost festgesetzt hatte. Das ist interessant, vielleicht kann ich dort unterkommen. Während er die anderen Gäste betrachtete tauchte der Wirt mit seiner Bestellung auf und Fis gab ihm eine halbe Silbermünze, "Ich hätte da noch eine Frage, wie komme ich nach Fornost?" Der Wirt versteifte sich und blickte sich dann hastig nach allen Seiten um ob auch niemand was gehört hatte. "Pssst", flüsterte er, "Leise, wenn diese da mitbekommen was du hier fragst verlässt du meine Schänke nicht lebend", der Wirt zeigte auf die Männer in den dunklen Rüstungen und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Hocker, "Also..." In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine beleibte Hobbitdame betrat den Schankraum, ohne zu zögern trat sie an den beleibten Hobbit heran, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn laut fluchend von seiner Bank. "Nicht schon wieder!", murmelte der Wirt und stand auf, doch dann beugte er sich nochmal zu Fis herab und sagte: "Folge der Straße nach Norden, du kannst es fast nicht verfehlen und jetzt entschuldige mich." Fis blickte ihm nach: Aule sei dank, es gibt auch noch ein paar vernünftige Leute. Weggefährten So hörte er vom Widerstand in Fornost und machte sich nach seinem Mahl direkt auf den Weg: Als es anfing zu dämmern verließ Fis den Weg und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit zum schlafen. Er folgte einem kleinen Bachlauf der leise plätschernd an ihm vorbeifloss und summte ein Lied das er im Erebor gelernt hatte: "Far over the misty mountains cold To dungeons deep and caverns old We must away, ere break of day, To claim our long forgotten gold. Hmm- hmmhm..." Auf einmal zog dichter Nebel auf, schneller als jeder den er kannte, er waberte zwischen den Bäumen und tauchte alles in Halbdunkel. Der dichte Nebel schluckte fast alle Geräusche, selbst das plätschern des Baches schien verstummt. Vorsichtig stapfte er weiter, sich immer wieder vorsichtig nach allen Seiten umschauend, doch bis auf die riesigen Schatten der Bäume konnte er nichts erkennen. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Rascheln und Klimpern und das Aufstampfen von vielen Füßen, immer lauter wurde es und es bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Schnell suchte er sich eine Mulde und ließ sich hineinfallen. Er meinte erste Schemen durch den Nebel marschieren zusehen, dunkle Gestalten die gebückt oder aufrecht durchs Unterholz marschierten, jetzt hörte er auch die Trommeln, dumpfe Schläge in der Nacht die den Takt für die marschierenden Vorgaben. Als der erste Ork an seinem Versteck vorbeischlich, duckte er sich tiefer in die Mulde, es war ein hässliches Geschöpf mit nur halbem Schädel und einer Waffe, die aussah wie ein Schwert mit abgebrochener Klinge. Lange Zeit lag er nur da und blickte auf die vorbeiziehenden Truppen, durch den Nebel konnte er nicht genau erkennen zu wem diese Orks gehörten, doch viele von ihnen waren klein, also wahrscheinlich Orks aus dem Gebirge und es waren sehr sehr viele, sie zogen in die selbe Richtung wie er auch. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war der Spuk vorbei und das Rasseln der Kettenhemden und Stampfen der Füße verlor sich im Nebel, zurück blieb nur der Gestank und der Hall von Trommelschlägen in der Nacht. Er blieb noch ein wenig liegen, ein so großes Heer hatte vielleicht noch eine Nachhut. Etwas berührte ihn am Bein und er fuhr herum, das Messer gezückt, bereit jedem noch so großen Ork den Kopf zu spalten. Doch vor ihm stand kein Ork, da standen nur zwei junge Hobbits, beide mit aufgerissenen Augen. Der größere der beiden, dem Aussehen nach der ältere Bruder hielt den linken Arm schützend vor seinen kleinen Bruder. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen angespitzten Stock von etwa zwei Hobbitarmlängen mit dem dieser ihn angestoßen hatte. "W-wer b-bist du?", fragte der kleinere der beiden mit zittriger Stimme. Ich denke ich kann den beiden Vertrauen, sie haben nicht versucht mich direkt abzustechen als ich mit dem Rücken zu ihnen lag. "Ich bin Fis, ein Zwerg aus dem Erebor und Krieger Thorins des III. genannt Steinhelm", das war nicht ganz richtig, doch damit nahm er es nicht so genau, "und wer seid ihr, was macht ihr hier draußen?" Der jüngere warf seinem Bruder einen fragenden Blick zu und der nickte kurz, er befand mich wohl für vertrauenswürdig. "Ich bin Rick und das ist mein großer Bruder Tom, wir kommen eigentlich aus Bree doch man hat uns von dort vertrieben da wir auf der Straße lebten ohne Eltern oder Verwandte." Fis betrachtete die beiden genauer, ihrer Kleidung nach stimmte was sie sagten, mehr als ein paar Lumpen waren das nicht gerade und für eine Reise war das nicht gerade die beste Wahl. In der hinteren Ecke der Mulde erkannte er ein ausgetretenes Feuer und einen alten Beutel halb verdeckt vom Gebüsch, auch sie hatten wohl bemerkt, dass sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen sollten. "Was treibt euch denn in diese Gegend?", fragte Fis die beiden als sie es sich in der Mulde gemütlich gemacht hatten. "Als wir Bree verließen um uns ein neues Zuhause zu suchen hatten wir keine Ahnung welche Richtung wir einschlagen sollten, wir liefen lange planlos umher als wir auf einen alten Mann trafen", fing der ältere an zu erzählen, "seltsam sah er aus, alt wie eine Eiche aber mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, er fragte uns was wir denn auf der Straße verloren hätten und wir erzählten ihm was wir dir erzählt haben, er sagte nicht viel, stellte nur hier und da eine Frage und wies dann mit seinen Stab in diese Richtung. "Folgt diesem Weg nach Norden", sagte er, "doch seid vorsichtig, macht kein Feuer bei Nacht und reist nicht auf den Straßen. Ihr werdet zu einer Festung kommen, sagt, ihr möchtet mit dem Herren der Festung sprechen! Und nun auf Wiedersehen meine Freunde!", mit diesen Worten verließ er uns und wir machten uns auf den Weg. Als wir heute hier rasteten zog in der Dämmerung dieser Nebel auf, wir löschten unser Feuer und versteckten uns im hier Gebüsch bis das unheimliche Trommeln und Stampfen aufhörte. Als wir aus unserem Versteck hervorkrochen sahen wir dich dort liegen, den Rest kennst du ja." "Eine interessante Geschichte die ihr da erlebt habt", Fis dachte nach, "möchtet ihr mich begleiten? Auch ich bin auf dem Weg zu dieser Festung, Fornost heißt sie." Wieder blickten sie sich an, dann nickten sie beide. Sie machten sich in der Mulde ein Bett aus Moos und Blättern zurecht und legten sich schlafen. Das letzte was die beiden Hobbits hörten war Fis der leise vor sich hin murmelte: "Ein Zwerg und zwei Halblinge verfolgen eine Armee aus Orks, wenn dass mal nicht schief geht." Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Fis beim ersten Sonnenstrahl der Nebel hatte sich verzogen und die beiden Hobbits schliefen noch fest umschlungen um sich zu wärmen. Er wartete bis die beiden wach wurden und nach einem kurzen Frühstück machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Fornost. Kategorie:Zwerge der Eisenberge